Where Do We Belong?
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: In Ninjago, everyone has an animal form and I mean, everyone. In the small village of Ignacia, three orphans are recruited by an elderly man named Wu, to help escort a young lord back to his home to reclaim his riches. May be rated M for blood/gore, language, and possibly lemons (maybe)!


**Okay, so this story is set during the...Victorian period, I do believe. This is based off of the video: To Belong by TheNamelessDoll on YouTube!  
**

**None of the boys or other characters are ninja in this, but all characters have an animal form they can transform into at any moment!**

**The list of animals forms for each character will be at the very bottom of this, so be sure to check that out if you wanna know who is what animal!**

**Oh, and the pairings in this are also listed at the bottom of this, too! Just for those of you who want to know what pairings to expect to see!**

**Well, enjoy this first chapter of Where Do We Belong! It's short, mainly cause it's the first chapter!  
**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"Get out and stay out!" Kai's employer, , yelled as he tossed Kai out the back door, making him land on the cold, hard concrete outside; scuffing his cheek in the process.

It had been another one of those days for Kai, ones where he couldn't contain his smart-ass remarks and gotten fired _again_. This had been his third job that month and work around Ignacia was growing scarce.

"I don't need smart-ass employees, who only show up to work when they _feel_ like it. I need hard workers and, frankly, you aren't one of them!" Cryptor shouted, slamming the door in Kai's face; the dim light from nearby windows being the only thing to light his way out of the back alley.

_Yeah, well, who needs him! I don't even need that job, I can take care of Nya and Inari all by myself!_

At least, that's what he told himself as he made his way back to their makeshift home in one of the town's abandoned buildings. Smoke from the train stretched across the sky, letting him know it was about to leave.

That train was the quickest way for him to make it to the other side of town, so he tried to not miss it. He never paid for it, of course. They didn't have the funds for it, so he merely hopped on when no one was looking and hid until it reached his destination.

Running beside the train, he tossed his bag on it before jumping on it himself; taking a seat on the edge, tilting his head back as he sighed.

_How am I gonna tell Nya I got fired again? Her and Inari were counting on me to bring home some money for this week's food._

Nya and Inari were his little sisters, Inari being the youngest at the mere age of 12, while Nya had developed into quite a beauty and was now about to turn 19; two years younger than himself.

He felt the train come to an abrupt stop, snapping him out of his thoughts. Grabbing his bag, he quickly and quietly hopped off the train and made his way home undetected, walking through the door to come face-to-face with Nya.

"Oh, Kai, what a surprise! You're home e_arly_, I wonder what that means?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms as she waited for him to give her an answer as to why he was back earlier than usual.

"I got fired...don't hit me!" He yelled, looking up to find her hand was already raised to smack him, as usual. Instead of hitting him, however, she lowered her hand back to her side.

"Kai, you're such an idiot sometimes, you know that!? Ugh, how are we going to feed Inari now!?" She asked, stomping her foot on the dusty floorboards; making them creak a bit.

He didn't answer, pretending to have gotten distracted by a nearby spiderweb. "I dunno..." He mumbled, fidgeting in the spot where he stood.

"You know, jobs aren't that easy to come by anymore, so it might be in your best interest to try _keeping_ a job, hm?" That was the last thing she said before turning around and heading upstairs to the area her and Inari slept in.

Kai could her Inari's gentle, quiet voice just barely as he went to grab his blanket off of the nearby shelf. "Nya, why are ya mad at Kai this time? I wish you two would get along."

_Yeah, maybe after Nya gets a job and understands how difficult it is..._

* * *

**Nya's POV  
**

Nya sighed, lying her hand down on the young girl's blanket. "Inari, we're just...having some issues right now, but I promise...things'll get better." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Inari smiled.

"I wish...I wish we could leave this town and find somewhere better..." Inari yawned, snuggling her face into her ragged pillow, "G'night, Nya..." And with that, she dozed off; lightly snoring.

_I wish we could, too...you deserve better..._Nya thought as she smiled down at her little sister, climbing back downstairs using their slightly wobbly ladder, finding Kai lounging on the floor; tossing a ball into the air and catching it.

"Kai...do you think we should leave? This town, I mean." Nya asked, sitting on the window sill; staring out at the landscape before her eyes, resting her cheek against her knees as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

He caught the ball, not bothering to toss it up again. "I've considered it, but...I wasn't sure how either one of you would feel about it." Growling, he turned into his animal form, a wolf, and rolled onto his back; chewing on the ball.

"I think we should do it, Kai. Inari wants to go, too." Sighing, Nya got up from her spot on the window sill, and grabbed her own blanket from the shelf; throwing it up to the second floor.

"Well, since both of you want to leave, I guess we'll leave in the morning." Kai said, transforming out of his wolf form; rolling onto his side, snuggling his pillow. "Night, Nya."

"Goodnight, Kai. See you in the morning." She said, blowing out the candle causing the entire house to go dark, the sounds of snoring filling the darkness moments later.

* * *

**Okay, so there ya go! This is the first chapter!**

**Here's the list of animal forms for each main character you'll meet in this story!**

**Kai: Wolf  
**

**Nya: Phoenix**

**Inari: Kitten**

**Cole: Jaguar**

**Jay: Cheetah**

**Lloyd: Dragon**

**Cyrus: Lion**

**Zane: Snowy Owl**

**Misako: Falcon**

**Garmadon: Raven**

**Sensei Wu: Leopard**

**Lou: Black Bear**

**Lianna: Swan**

**Arisa: Hummingbird**

**Lena: Fox**

**Rika: Tiger**

**Pixal: White Rabbit**

**And, here is the list of all of the pairings you can expect to see in this story!**

**Cyrus/Nya/Cole  
**

**Jay/Arisa**

**Lena/Lloyd/Pixal**

**Kai/Rika**

**Lou/Lianna**

**Well, bye now! Hope you at least (somewhat) liked the first chapter!**


End file.
